


Home

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone cares about his crazy boss, Concerned Agent Stone, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, conflict after the movie, don’t know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: They packed up and went home long ago but Agent Stone did his best to keep the doctor’s lab as tidy as he possibly could when he wasn’t busy with other tasks.Maybe he was just doing it to keep himself busy, to try to not focus on Robotnik’s absence or maybe he was still clinging to the small strand of hope that maybe the other man would return at any given moment, he didn’t really know anymore.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Home

The pass couple of months seem to drag by slow ever since the day his boss didn’t return to the lab. They packed up and went home long ago but Agent Stone did his best to keep the doctor’s lab as tidy as he possibly could when he wasn’t busy with other tasks. 

Maybe he was just doing it to keep himself busy, to try to not focus on Robotnik’s absence or maybe he was still clinging to the small strand of hope that maybe the other man would return at any given moment, he didn’t really know anymore. 

Agent Stone stands in the middle of his previous employer’s lab, standing in front of his desk and leans against it, staring at the monitor at nothing in particular, spacing out in thought until one of the drones catches his eye.

Who’s going to run system checks on these things to make sure they’re at 100% when the doctor returns? If he returns...

He’s seen the man do it before but the agent didn’t dare touch Robotnik’s precious inventions in fear he would ruin them.

They’re wanting to shut the doctor’s lab down, with him not being here to provide much needed scientific reports or diagnostics, there’s no reason to continue funding. 

Stone didn’t have the man’s intelligence to keep this place going. He’s beginning to loose hope that Doctor Robotnik will return. 

“Sir, you can’t just go in there; This is a restrict area-“

“Get your hands off me, you blundering fool!” The door of the lab slams open and two people barge in, one trying to stop the other but was having very little luck with it. Agent Stone steps away from the monitor upon hearing that voice, walking across the room at a hurried pace to see them. “I said to keep your filthy hands off of me!”

Agent Stone stops in his tracks, staring as this strange man swats the guards hands away from him, hunched over as he tries to come further into the lab. 

“Is there a problem?” He asks, looking the man over. It couldn’t be. “...Sir?”

The weltered man looks away from the guard to Agent Stone and pulls himself free to grab at the front of the Agent’s shirt.

“Agent Stone! Tell this man to keep his revolting palms off of me.” The man demands angrily, panting heavily and shrugs the guard’s hands away from him and steps away, his hand still holding onto the front of the agent’s shirt as he glares at the other man. “Get out of my lab, you reprehensible imbecile.”

Agent Stone holds his hand up, wanting the guard to stand down and turns his attention back towards the other. 

It couldn’t be.

“Doctor...Robotnik?” Agent Stone questions, paying closer attention to the other man now that he was closer; He looks different, now shaved bald and sporting crazy facial hair but he recognizes his face right away. Agent Stone turns and places his hands on his shoulders, wanting to calm the other man before he frenzies in rage. 

“Of course, who else would I be?!” The man snaps, glancing quickly back and forth between the two of them. “I’m gone for a couple of months...years and you’ve already forgotten who I am!? How mindless are you people?! Have you gotten so little brainpower that you couldn’t even remember the man who hired you?”

“No, no...it’s not that at all, sir. You just...changed.” Agent Stone slowly steps away and quickly pulls up a chair, wanting the man to sit because he looks drained and about to collapse at any given moment. “Take a seat, I’m going to call for a medic; You look like you’re going to pass out at any moment, sir.”

“I don’t need anyone to check on me, I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.” Doctor Robotnik snaps, shaking his head and aggressively waves his hand, wanting them both to give him some space. “Nobody touch me, I’ll do it myself.”

Agent Stone holds his hands out defensively, walking towards him like he was approaching a skittish animal. 

“You’re very malnourished and seem to have lost a lot of weight, you look pretty dehydrated-“

“Don’t tell me something I already know, Agent Stone!” Robotnik shouts at him and seems to have gotten dizzy from the sudden movement, clutching to the chair and sits down to keep himself up right. “D-don’t...touch me.”

The Agent looks up from the man and motions for him to go fetch a medic, obviously the man wasn’t in his right mind right now to make any decisions. 

The Doctor whips his head to watch the guard leave before turning back to agent Stone, desperately grasping to his shirt, looking him over like he wasn’t sure if he was real or not.

“I did it. I did it, Agent Stone.” Robotnik says, licking his dry lips before continuing as he points at the other man. “I traveled between two worlds, I said I could do it, that I would be back and now I’m here to find that little blue menace.”

“Sir, I really think you need to be taken to a hospital before you try-“

“No! I will not wait!” Robotnik snaps, shoving him away and takes off his poorly put together backpack, pulling junk out and throwing it all over the floor before pulling out the single blue quill, holding it up for him to see. “I will find him and all that power will be mine, I can already see it and I will be ready this time, just you wait.”

The lab door comes up again, this time medics accompanied the guard from before and upon see them, Robotnik quickly turns back to Agent Stone in a rage.

“I said I don’t need to be treated, I am in my right mind- Don’t touch me!” He jerks him arm away when a medic tries to have him turn around and grabs the front of the agent’s suit again. “I have to find that hedgehog! I need to! You don’t understand, the power he has, I have to have it!”

“Sir, we’re going to need you to cooperate with us unless you want us to have to restrain you.” The guard says but the doctor lashes out at him again, demanding for him to keep his hands off of him. Agent Stone and the Guard end up having to restrain him so the medics can sedate the manic man, holding tightly until he feels the tension in Robotnik’s body seep away. 

“I...I won’t be treated like this in my own lab...Unhand me...” He struggles weakly in their hold as the medic takes the syringe away, eyes already drooping as the crazed man tries to keep them open. “At...once...”

Agent Stone helps lower him onto the ground, amazed that even in his withered condition, the doctor was still just as eccentric. 

“I want him taken to the infirmary, hook up with a iv and gets some fluids into him.” Agent Stone tells them, holding the doctor’s head up from the floor. 

“Right away, agent.” The medics pulls in a stretcher to load the unconscious man onto it and Agent Stone follows them to the infirmary, knowing the doctor would probably be furious with him but would more than likely would prefer to wake up with him there.

Agent Stone will take any verbal lashing the other gives him as long as Robotnik is well again, more importantly, he just relieved to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> SaltywithSarcasm.Tumblr.com


End file.
